Demon Academy
by CynaclonempressZoey
Summary: Kagome becomes the new student of Demon Academy, but what are all the strange secrets and why was she, a normal human accepted to a school for demons and half demons.
1. Chapter 1

The morning sun rose early that morning, and woke everyone up, everyone, that is except for one young woman, who was in the middle of an amazing dream. She could feel the sun's rays streaming in on her, but she refused to open her eyes.

Dream:

"Inuyasha..." "What?" "Come down for a moment," "Nah, I'm fine up here." "Okay then..." "Hm? Kagome? Where'd she...YAAAAH!" Inuyasha whipped around to face the person who'd just touched his ear. Kagome smiled back at him. "You wouldn't come down, so, I came up." "Geez! Give me heart failure why don't ya!" "Aww, well, if you'd just come down I wouldn't have had to come up...hey!" Kagome was pulled into Inuyasha's lap. "What are you doing!" She asked as he nuzzled her neck, making a slight noise, as if he was purring.

"Hm..." She smiled and lightly rubbed his cute ears, making him purr even more. "You're very affectionate today, what gives? You sick or something?" "Yes, I'm sick!" "What!" "I;m love sick!" "WHAT! What did you just..." "Hm I said I'm love sick, and to let you know something," "What?" She asked timidly. She'd never known Inuyasha to be this soft and warm of an affectionate person. "You, missy, are the cause!" Inuyasha pressed his lips to hers in one swift movement.

End Dream:

"Mmm...Inu..." "Kagome! Time to get up now!" "Huh!" "I know you're in the middle of a most likely great dream, but you have to get up and ready for school." Called Kagome's mother from the door.

"Aww! Mom! Can't I go to school in the afternoon again?" "Kagome, you've been doing that since you came back!" "I know," "Not to mention all the school you missed when you were going back and forth! So, no, today you can go to school for the full day, now get up and get ready." "K." Kagome sighed as she dragged her butt out of her bed. She really wanted to go back to her dream, but she'd have to wait till she got home from school to do that now, and she hoped it'd be the same dream when she did dream again.

Kagome went to her closet and pulled out her high school uniform. "Hm..." She smiled lightly as she clipped her bar on around her rather large chest. She pulled on her panties and skirt, the her shirt and tucked it into her skirt. She brushed out her hair quickly and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Hm, I guess I look ok, better then I have been looking these last few years." She sighed, "Not half as good as I looked in Inuyasha's coat though and defiantly nowhere near as good as I looked in his arms, the last night I was there...ha, ha, who knew he'd want to do what we did as something to remind me of him and him of me." Kagome applied a light lipstick, "Like I could ever forget him, never! Not even in death will I forget, I will always remember him and...I will always...love him." "KAGOME!" "Coming!" She hurried down the stairs and almost tripped on the last stair.

"What the!" She exclaimed as she looked at a rather young looking man, dressed in a grey suit. Kagome couldn't stop staring.

The man had his silvery-white hair pulled back in a very long ponytail. He wore black sunglasses, but she just knew the color of his eyes, without looking at them.

"Ah, Kagome, you're finally ready, oh yes, I'd like you to meet, Mr. Taisho." Kagome smiled and bowed, "Nice to meet you, sir." She had a feeling that the man had just raised an eyebrow to her when she called him sir. "Pleasure." "He's the headmaster of Demon Academy." "Really? Thats interesting, never knew there was such a school here." Kagome said and turned to her mother, who shrugged, "Well...I...ah...I guess I never told you..." "Guess not." "Ah, anyway, he's come to...take you on a tour of the school." Kagome smiled again, "Really!" "Yes," "Ah, one thing, I'm no demon, so why me? I'm just an ordinary human," "Ah...well...I don't know either dear, perhaps it has something to do with your time traveling?" "Hm..." "Ahem," "Hm?" "We should be on our way there are several teachers who are looking forward to meeting you," Kagome nodded and smiled again and turned to her mom, "Don't worry, I'll call your school and tell them you wont be in today." "Good." Kagome followed the man out the door, "See you later mom." "Bye hon."

Kagome sat beside the man without saying a word for a bit, then he spoke to her. "You are not usually this silent." "I'm not?" "Not that I remember..." "So, why have I never heard of the Demon academy before?" "Ha, it seems that your mother, never told you that about the letter huh?" "What letter?" "This isn't just a little tour, this is a tour so that you'll know where everything is," "For what?" "So that when you start attending classes there, you'll know where to go." "I...I..." "You asked a very good question, back there, there is a reason for you becoming a student at the academy," "Whats the reason?" "Simple, the reason is because, you are Kagome." "Yes, and why is that the reason?" "Like I said, just being you is the reason. Ah! Here we are." Kagome looked out the window at a large, mansion. "Wow!" "Like it?" "Mhm, but why a mansion?" "Oh, that mansion is just the school, the dorm mansions are left for girls and right for boys." "I see, quite a set up." "Indeed." The car stopped and both Kagome and the man were assisted out by none other then Hakkaku and Ginta.

"Welcome back! Oh!" The wolf demons crowded around Kagome. "Kagome! You're finally here!" Kagome smiled, "Hi boys, still chasing the twister?" "At times." Ahem! We need to head inside." "K, bye boys."

"Happy to see them?" "Mhm, happy to see them and you." "Wh,,,why me?" "Cause, I thought I'd never see anyone I knew from then here today." "Ah, then you'll be happier shortly." "Um...I have a quick question..." "Not right now. That question I cannot answer for you, I'm sorry." "Oh...okay." They headed into a large room.

"Kina, I am not to be disturbed, understand?" "Yes, my lord." "Still so formal huh?" "Being formal is a natural trait of being a gentleman or and a lady." "I see, so does that mean I'm not a lady?" "No." "No, I'm not a lady or no it doesn't mean I'm not a lady?" "Normally, you would not be considered a lady, but that is for those who have not been through all that you have." "Hm..." The man took off the sunglasses, and sat down at his desk. "Now to get down to business." "Hm?" "You wish to become a student and resident here do you not?" "Of course! I'd love that!" "Very well, then." "Why'd you ask such a silly question?" "Hm? I thought you wouldn't want to, considering that the seven acceptance letters that were sent to you were never replied to." "Seven! You sent me seven!" "Yes, since you turned 15." "Well, for about two years I was in the feudal era, but even then, I still never received any." "I see." "Argh! My mother! She must have noticed them and tossed them, or hid them!" "Protective mother, huh?" "Mhm, sure is." "The best kind." "True, they are." "Well, sign this form and you'll begin as soon as tomorrow." Kagome signed her name as fast as lightening. "Good, now, lets do that tour, shall we?" "Hm."

"Sesshoumaru," "Yes?" "...how did things go when I left?" "Not as good as you'd have liked them to go." "Oh." Kagome sighed, "I didn't want to leave, not for good that is, but when I went to go back...I wasn't able to get back." "I see, that'll clear a lot of people's minds." "Hm...who is all here?" "Well, first we'll head into the demon/animal class." They walked in and Kagome saw, all the wolves, cats and many other animal demons, including one she hadn't seen in a very long time.

"Kylara!" Sesshoumaru called out to the demon cat teacher, she turned and hurried over to him and Kagome. Kagome smiled at her and the cat demon turned into her little form and jumped into Kagome's arms. "Kylara! Hello, my friend...oh..." The wolves rubbed against her legs, and she pet them all. "Hello to all of you." "Kylara and the wolves are teaching the inexperienced animal demons, how to become great demon animals, like them." "I see..." The cat cuddled against Kagome's neck. "Alright, back to class, everyone, you can all say hi again later." Kylara licked Kagome's cheek as did the wolves and hurried back to teaching their class." "Lets be going to the next class." "What class is that...YAHH!" "Learning how to use demon powers." Kagome looked up at the demon, "You don't say! Who teaches this one?" "Mirina, a demoness, with one hell of a demon power." "I see, but I don't know her..." "No, but you know some of her students." "Hm?" They entered the class room.

"Mirina, halt your class for a moment," "Course, my lord. Take a break class." Kagome looked over all the young student demons, she smiled when she came across the kids she'd met on the Haori islands. The youngest, Ai spotted her out of the corner of her eye.

"Miss Kagome! She exclaimed as she rushed over to where Kagome stood, followed by the other kids. "Hi everyone, you're all looking stronger then before." "The future is way better to us half breeds!" "I see, working on using your powers?" "Yeah, some of us never knew we had any powers." "I see...oof!" Kagome was grasped from behind and was turned to see a young man with reddish hair, tied with a ribbon. "Hm...I was hoping I'd see you sometime, Shippo." Kagome said as she hugged the man that had once been so small and the boy who'd become her adoptive son. "I missed you Kagome." "I missed you too, all of you." Shippo smiled, then Sesshoumau appeared beside him and Kagome. "Time to get back to class Shippo," Kagome smiled as she hugged him again, then hugged the other kids and left with Sesshoumaru, as Mirina got the class up and going again.

"This day started out horrible, but is now possibly the best day I've had since I came back." "I'm glad." "Why are you being so courteous?" "Have I not always been?" "Not really." "Ah, well...I suppose it is simply because of you Kagome." She blushed at that, "Whoa! What do you mean by that?" "Not what you think." "Okay, just making sure." They walked into another classroom, one that looked like a mountain set up. "Where is everyone?" "Learning the art of stealth," "I see...WHOA!" "Not to mention speed!" "Koga! You sneaky wolf!" Kagome's heart was still racing as she slowed it down, while in Koga's arms. "Bring her back down here Koga!" "No way! I'm not giving her up again!" "Koga...please put me down, I'm a bit dizzy." "Aww...okay." Koga jumped and landed right on the floor.

"Here ya go." Kagome smiled when she was back on the ground. "Thank you Koga," "Yeah, yeah...hm?" Kagome kissed his cheek, "Its great to see you." "Ha...and its wonderful to see you again...why'd you leave! What'd mutt...OWW!" Sesshoumaru swatted the wolf demon, who sighed and nodded. "Time to go to another classroom, Kagome." "K. See you later Koga." "See ya. All right whelps! Back to work!" "Oh, and Koga," "Yes?" "Be kind and you'll get respect back, k." "Ah...yeah, right." Kagome smiled and she followed Sesshoumaru up the stair to another classroom.

"Alright, now you may have a slew of questions, but you'll learn all later tonight." "Tonight!" "Yes, oh and while we've been on this tour your things have all been brought here, by Hakkaku, Ginta, Jaken and Ah-UN." "Oh, my! My poor mother!" "Hm?" "Hakkaku and Ginta and Jaken are fine, but a dragon!" "Ah, I see what you mean, this way.

"Remember, before emitting the poison, or going into battle make sure you always have you poison shield on!" Kagome stood at the door, wide eyed as she watched a young woman teach demon slaying techniques.

"Sango!" "Yes, my lord...oh my goodness!" The woman, Sango rushed over to Sesshoumaru and Kagome and embraced her friend. "Kagome! It has been far too long!" "It sure has...but..." "Like I said, all will be learned tonight." "Tonight?" "Sango, as of tonight, Kagome shall become a teacher in training and student of the academy." "Really! Thats wonderful!" "Now, continue with your lessons." "Right," "Sango," "Yes?" "Remember, the poison shield wont protect from all poisons." "Right! I'd forgotten about that!" "Hm, that's something that I can never forget." "Yeah, I guess not." "Come along now." "Right."

"How can this be possible! Sango...Miroku...they're humans! Sesshoumaru! How on Earth are they still alive! They look the same as when I first met them! How can that be possible!" "Ha...like I said..." "I know, but I simply cannot stand the wait!" "Calm yourself, or you'll strain your mind." "Argh! Don't give me that! I want to know whats going on! Also, why is Naraku on of the teachers! Is he supposed to be teaching evil classes!" "Calm down, you'll find out soon enough, now go and get into the academy formal dress that you'll find in your closet." Kagome sighed, "Fine." She said and huffed as she shut the door to her room. "Believe me, you'll find out soon enough, Kagome."

"You didn't tell her anything did you?" "No, though I should have!" "Good, she'll find out very soon, why a normal human was chosen to become a student here."


	2. Chapter 2

"This thing is so revealing!" Kagome said to herself as she finished preparing for the dinner, where she'd learn about everything she had questions to. "Ha...I wish you were here Inuyasha...then this would be the best day since I left." Kagome sighed and twirled around, making the dress dance around her legs. "I'm sure to catch quite a few eyes tonight in this thing.

"Excuse me miss, Kagome?" "Yes,?" "It is time for you to join the others in the grand hall." "Okay, thank you, Kina." The young looking woman demon bowed, then left the room. Kagome sighed hesitantly, "Well, time to head out...whoo, this is going to be...hm?" Kagome turned to the door.

"You look lovely in that." "Hm?" Sesshoumaru stood in the doorway, his arm held out slightly, "Shall we?" "Ah...okay." Kagome took the demon's arm and he led her to the passage that he took to get to her room and they were soon walking down a majestic staircase.

"Take your time to mingle with your friends, the one responsible for all of this will make their appearance shortly." Kagome and nodded, "Alright...but..." "You shall know it all when the person comes and the reason why as well." Kagome nodded again and hurried over to where Sango and Miroku stood.

A figure appeared in a dark corner of the stairwell. "You're being sort of crule you know," "Hush! I know what I am doing." "She's lovely isn't she," "As always...whoa! Wait! You think that she's lovely too! Since when does the all powerful Sesshoumaru fall for a normal human woman?" "Since when has Kagome ever been a normal human woman?" "True enough, but keep your hands off other her, got it." "Course, but never let her feel that she is of no use to you, for the moment you do...I shall step in, and believe me, she will not feel useless with me." "Whatever. I'm going to get ready." The figure disappered, "Oh, and just to be sure, keep all men that want her, far from her." "What about Koga? She will not like it." "Ha...he is the only one allowed near her, out of the men, got it." "Uh huh." Sesshoumaru sighed and headed towards Kagome, who was trying to keep Naraku away from her.

"Kagome, love, lets put our differences behind us, shall we?" Naraku suggested, but Kagome kept trying to loose him in the crowd. "Come now," "What makes you believe that I would ever want to even consider you and I getting together! You evil, twisted, spider!" "Now, now, lets let by gones, be.." "Never be forgotten! Now leave me alone!" "Fat chance of that...huk!" Sesshoumaru grasped Naraku's throat.

"Lord Sesshoumaru...ha, ha, whats got you all in a tizzy?" "Naraku, must I remind you that a gentleman, does not pressure a lady to do anything they do not wish to do?" "Ah...right, course not, but you see, Kagome...she..." "Has rejected you in the past and now the future, am I not correct?" "Ah..." "I thought so. Be off now, and do not come near Kagome anymore, understand!" "Yeah, yeah, whatever." Kagome breathed a sigh of relief when Naraku left to mingle with others.

"Thought you could use some assistance." "You were right, and thank you." "This isn't the first time you've been pestered by him is it?" Kagome sighed as she remembered that horrid night.

Flashback:

Kagome walked through the forest, heading back to camp after a relaxing dip in the nearby hot springs. Her hair was still wet and there was a nasty chill in the air. "Brr, its chilly out tonight, should've worn another sweater." Kagome stopped for a brief moment to take her towel and wrap it around her wet hair. "Ah, that's somewhat better." She continued on her way.

Suddenly Kagome's skin began to crawl and her heart began to race as a purple cloud approached her. "Oh no!" Kagome exclaimed as she tried her best to get back to the camp.

She knew what the cloud held and she didn't wish to be at his mercy, not when she was right now so vulnerable, and the only one who could see the shikon shards. "Inuyasha!" She shouted, hoping that her shouts reached the hanyou's ears. She hoped she'd get back to the camp, before she was caught, unfortunately, she didn't hope enough, fore she was shoved to the ground. A dark figure loomed over top of her.

"GET OFF ME!" "Now, see normally I'd never waste my time on a woman like you, not when so many of my female vassals are throwing themselves at my feet..." "Then go do them! Leave me alone!" "See, here's the problem, you are the only one in the world who can see the shikon shards and there are a few left to find, meaning I need you, understand?" "Too bad!" "Oh, but Kagome, you know the half breed will loose against me, don't you?" "He will not!" "He knows nothing and shall never learn what secret I am keeping!" Kagome wanted to run. She wanted to get free and run, run into her beloved Inuyasha's arms, run into their safety, she just wanted to run, far away from Naraku.

"I'll never help you! ARGH!" Her wrists were held to the ground, as a hand snuck down her pajama pants. "No...NO! Stop! STOP! AHA!" "Does it feel good Kagome? You know this is the type of contact that you wish he'd give you, but no, he still yearns for a dead, clay...ARGH!" "Shut up!" "You stupid bitch!" Naraku smacked her hard "Learn your place woman! You are a woman living in a man's world! So wise up!" Kagome refused to be anything to this creature.

Suddenly, Kagome thought of something, "I shall only serve you, if you tell me the secret that you keep." "I see, so you are a negotiator are you? Well, I suppose, however, first, you need to do one thing for me." Kagome was hesitant to ask, but ended up asking the question. "What would that be?" "Give yourself to me." "What..." "Your whole self, meaning your body mainly, give it to me. Only then shall I reveal my secret to you, understand?" Kagome fought back the tears and nodded, "I understand...so do it, take me."

End Flashback:

"Even after...that louse, he still never told me, then I was sent back here." "Hm?" Kagome just realized that she'd been speaking aloud and Sesshoumaru had hear her. "You dislike him then is that true?" "Its very true. I hate him! If I had the jewel right now I'd wish that he would die!" "The wrong thing for a woman like yourself to wish for." "Hm...maybe so, but if it would help, I'd make sure he died! Even if I had to take a knife to him myself." "Hm, then your pure soul, the only truly pure soul in the entire world would be tainted with malice. Is that what you so desire?" Kagome sighed and shook her head, "No, it isn't. I just despise him so much." "I understand, there are many here who wish he were dead, but instead he works here under our watchful eyes." "Hm...I understand now." Sesshoumaru extended his hand, "Follow me, I shall show you the magic of this mansion." "Magic?" "Come, and you'll see." Kagome accepted his hand and was led out into a beautiful garden. Golden eyes glared at Sesshoumaru from the shadows, as the owner of the eyes watched the demon escort Kagome into the garden.

"What a lovely garden! It reminds me of the ones I saw in the past." "That is because it is." "What...but how..." "This mansion connects to the past, which is why your human friends are still living even here in the future." "Oh, I never thought there was something like that anywhere except for the well back at the shrine." "This is also my father's mansion." "Really?" "Yes, he left it to me and to Inuyasha a very long time ago." "Is he here? Inuyasha I mean?" "I cannot answer that question of yours, but it shall be answered tonight." Kagome sighed and walked slowly and elegantly through the garden.

To the demon lord, she looked like a spirit moving freely through the garden, she looked amazing in the red and white gown that all the mikos of the academy wore. Her heart, she wore on her matching red gloves, awaiting someone to take it and heal it with her. He had never admitted it before, but so many years ago, he'd wanted to and still wanted to be the one to show her that she didn't have to wait for one single moment more, for a love that would remain true. He secretly longed for her, and fought with himself not to stagger off the demon path of life.

"Is everything alright?" She asked him in a soft, concerned voice. "Just fine, no worries." "Hm, alright then." Kagome smiled her captivating smile that captured nearly every man in the world, or so the demon thought. "Hm, I can smell the sweet flowers of the past! I feel like I've just gone through the well and landed here in the past...but of course...we're in the...mmm!" Kagome had been unable to get the last words passed her lips, for just as she'd taken time to breathe, Sesshoumaru's own lips, became stuck firmly to her's.

Kagome didn't know what to do, she was blushing that was one thing she knew and the other thing that she knew for sure was that Sesshoumaru was defiantly different around her and Rin. Around the two he was not cold, nor did Kagome fear being near him, which was the reason she wasn't stopping the kiss. She had to admit, that she liked it and was enjoying it. She, nor Sesshoumaru realized that they were being watched from the shadows of the upper balcony doors. A set of angry golden eyes glaring at not Kagome, but at Sesshoumaru.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome and Sesshoumaru returned from the garden and as the entered the room, Sesshoumaru saw the anger in a set of golden eyes glaring right at him and he knew that the owner knew what had happened between him and Kagome.

"You ready to make you appearance?" "I am, and then we shall see who Kagome's lips are pressed against." "Look! Shes beautiful! So I kissed her! So what!" "So what!" "She didn't exactly stop the kiss now did she!" "I noticed." "Y...you're not still angry at her are you!" "...You shall learn that soon." The figure stepped out of the shadows and walked down to the party.

"You look so beautiful in that dress Kagome!" Shippo said as he and everyone, except Naraku and a few others gathered and crowded around Kagome. "Thank you."

Just then, Kagome's eyes went wide and her heart raced so fast she thought it might leap from her chest. She watched him walk down the stairs casually. He wore a red and white suit, his silvery-white hair flowing behind him as he walked. His doggy ears twitching at the sounds in the room. He walked over to the crowd that had surrounded Kagome. "Ahem." Everyone moved from his way, revealing Kagome's beauty to him.

He had to do a double take. She was still the beauty he remembered her to be, but there was something different about the way that she looked now. She looked like she'd been fighting some sort of soul demon, one that was hell bound to drag her to the deepest parts of hell. Her raven hair gazed her shoulders before falling down her back, the way he'd known her to wear her hair for centuries. She had on a lovely lipstick, one that he'd secretly snuck into her room, while she'd been touring the school with Sesshoumaru. His eyes traveled down her body and he realized that this woman, he could never stay angry at forever. All the anger he'd held for her suddenly disappeared when she looked at him with her hazel brown eyes. The eyes that always captured him.

"Kagome..." He said softly and brought a hand up to caress her cheek. He wipped away a few tears, and smiled at her. "I...Inuyasha..." "Ssh," He sushed her and took her hand. "Lets just dance." Kagome nodded, "Of course."

He lead her onto the dance floor where everyone surrounded them, waiting for them to begin. "I...Inuyasha...I..." "Hush now, we'll talk later tonight. Right now, lets dance, our friends are waiting for us to begin." Kagome nodded and let him lead them in a soft slow dance.

Kagome closed her eyes and laid her head on his chest, a place she'd often laid her head in the feudal era and a few time in the future at the shrine. Kagome had been in a horrible depression since she'd returned to the future and now just being in Inuyasha's arms again, her soul began to fight the hell demon and fight it her soul did until finally the demon was defeated and she returned to her normal, cheery, happy, and loving self. Inuyasha realized that she'd just won the battle he'd sensed inside her and held her closer. "You don't have to fight anymore, nor do you have to shed tears." He whispered into her ear. "I'm here Kagome, I'm here and I'm not letting you go again." Kagome snuggled closer to him. "I love you, Inuyasha." Inuyasha had heard her say the words before, but at one point in time, he'd believed someone's words and had not even thought about asking Kagome herself, now the way she said the words of love to him, made him decide that tonight, he'd find out the truth about what had happened on that ugly, chilly night 400 years ago, the night before he'd lifted the shikon shards from her things and 2 nights before she'd jumped into the well, and never came back.

"Kagome..." "Hm?" "Come with me," Kagome nodded and unlike her hesitant reaction to Sesshoumaru, she instantly followed Inuyasha off the dance floor and instead of to the garden they went up stairs

"What is it?" "Come in here, and we'll 'talk'" Kagome followed Inuyasha into what turned out to his room. "Take a seat, anywhere you'd like...preferably the bed though." "Why, Inuyasha, when did you get to be so forward?" "Since you came back into my life." "Inuyasha...I..." "I'm sorry." "What?" "I took the shards from you the night before you left..." "Why?" "I...I need to know this, Kagome...did...did you...I hate to ask you this...but I need to know...why did you betray me?" Kagome stared at him in shock. "Why did I what!" "Why did you betray me that night," "What night! I don't remember ever betraying you!" "The night when you went alone to the springs." Kagome gasped as she realized what night he meant.

"That night! Why do think I betrayed you!" "I heard that you...and Naraku..." Kagome's eyes filled with tears. "That night, its true we did what you heard we did..." "Why! Why with him! Of all men!" "Its not like I planned for it to happen!" "Why did it though? Did he force you? What? Tell me Kagome! Please!" Kagome was silent for a moment.

"He told me that you'd loose in a battle with him..." "Me loose against him? You have got to..." "He told me that there was a secret reason, one that only he knows, and that he'd live forever if the secret was never revealed." "Okay, but how does that..." "I...I tried to negotiate with him...me, for the secret." "You? Oh, I get it you meaning your body right?" "Mhm..." "Let me guess, he never gave you the secret did he?" Kagome shook her head sadly. "No, he did not." Kagome sighed and stray tears landed on the silk sheets. "Why are you crying?" Kagome wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry...I..." "Hm...no." "Hm?" "I'm the one who should be sorry and I am. If I had just asked you then..." Kagome shook her head. "No...I would have left anyway." "What? Why?" "Inuyasha...our special night together...you remember that night?" He blushed, "Of course, its not everyday a hanyou has a night like we did." "Well...you see...I returned to this era..to go and quit school here, but when I tried to return to the past, I couldn't." "Hm...you...you were going to...go back...for good." "Of course, like I've told you several times..." Kagome moved closer to him, "I love you." Inuyasha pulled her closer, "I love you too, Kagome."

Kagome gasped as the dress she'd been wearing fell to the floor of Inuyasha's bedroom. She blushed slightly, she could feel his claws lightly grazing her flesh. She'd waited for this day for the longest time, but it wouldn't be the same as it would have if she was still pure, but she would never be a virgin again. That was what made the tears flow again.

"Crap! I didn't hurt you did I?" "No...you didn't, Naraku did." "Hm?" "I'm not a virgin anymore, because of him..." Inuyasha gave her a soothing look, "Kagome, it does not matter to me whether you are a virgin or not, what matters is that I love you." "Hm..." "I didn't fall in love with your virginity, I fell in love with you." Kagome smiled, and kissed him softly. "Thank you." "For what?" "For loving me beyond comprehension." "Inu..." "I'm sorry that you had to go through so much pain because of me, and I'm surprised that you still followed me after all those pain filled times." "Inuyasha...no matter what, I love you, always have and always will...AHA!" Kagome let out a scream of absolute passion as she felt a knuckle slide inside her. At that moment she was at first brought back to the night with Naraku, but then after a quick moment, she realized that this was nothing like that night. She loved Inuyasha, and he was the only man in the entire world that she loved.


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome woke the next morning and found she was in her beloved's arms. She smiled and snuggled closer to the man she loved more then life itself. "Hm..." She sighed sleepily. How she'd longed for his touch again, and not just his touch, just to know that he was still alive. That he'd not fallen in a heated battle, that he still lived, that was what she was so happy for.

"You're awake huh?" "Hm? How long have you been awake?" "Long enough, mmm." Kagome melted into his embrace, then smirked. "If you keep kissing me I wont be able to head off to class." "So, you don't really need to go to class, you know more then most demons here." "You think so?" "Mhm, and I've witnessed that knowledge many times, so I know for sure that you are as strong and possibly even stronger then many of the demons who teach here, let alone attend as students. I know that you are stronger then Sesshoumaru, and so does he." Kagome blushed, "I'm not stronger then Sesshoumaru! Am I!" "Mhm, so, there is no need for you to go to class today, so you and me will just stay in bed...hey!" "Stay asleep in bed? Or," Kagome lightly shoved him onto the bed and crawled on top of him "Or shall we play while in bed?" He gave a sly grin, then flipped her over and hung over her, "What do you think, oh and just to let you know, I like being on top." "Really?" Kagome smirked and flipped him over "Well, just to let you know, my sexy pup," She lowered herself and kissed his chest, "So do I."

In his room, at the west wing of the mansion, Sesshoumaru groaned as he remembered the way Kagome had looked when he'd first saw her.

Flashback:

Inuyasha was sitting out in the night up in a tree, an angry look on his face. Kagome rides her bike towards his tree. She looks up at the hanyou sitting in the tree, trying not to let him know she's there.

Suddenly, a strong wind begins to blow. Inuyasha jumps out of his tree and presses Kagome to the ground, telling her to get down. He asks her if she can feel that evil aura. She looks up and in the sky, against the moon was a black carriage. Inside was a woman with chains all around her. Inuyasha stands up and walks forward a few steps. He calls out "Mother"

The woman calls out to him but when she does, her chains tighten. A giant three-fingered hand reaches out of the clouds, grabs the carriage and begins to crush it. A pair of glowing red eyes appear and the huge demon shows itself. It's holding Inuyasha mother in its hand. Inuyasha jumps up to save his mother, but a ball of fire comes at him. He dodges it and another. Jaken lowers his staff of heads as Inuyasha lands on the ground. Sesshoumaru's voice sounds from the demon's shoulder. Sesshoumaru tells Jaken that he can kill Inuyasha after they've talked. Inuyasha recognizes Sesshoumaru and shouts angrily up at him. "Oh? So you do remember...the face of your older brother." Kagome is surprised that Inuyasha has an older brother, and that he's right there before them. Sesshoumaru's eyes widen when he sees Kagome - but more specifically when he sees that she's a human. Kagome stands behind Inuyasha, slightly hiding herself from Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru says it's fitting that he's with a human, since he was born from one. The shame of the family. Sesshoumaru tells Inuyasha that he came to question him about their father's grave. Inuyasha doesn't know where it is. "Where one can see, but cannot be seen. The place where its own keeper cannot look upon." That is the clue of the location that Sesshoumaru has. Inuyasha tells him again that he doesn't know where it is and even if he did, he wouldn't tell him. Sesshoumaru tells him that his mother is going to have to suffer. The whip comes out of his fingers and he hits the demon he's standing on. Then the whip retracts and the demon squeezes Inuyasha's mother. Inuyasha yells at Sesshoumaru that his mother died a long time ago so he can't be tricked with that fake. Jaken informs Inuyasha that bringing a dead soul back from the realm of the other world is a simple thing for Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha is shocked...so she's not a fake? His mother weakly tells him that it's alright, because she's died once already.

Inuyasha rushes forward and cuts off the hand of the demon using his claws. Kagome runs to his mother's side and Inuyasha tells her to run away with her. But Sesshoumaru won't let them get away. The whip thing reappears and he whips the demon again. The demon reaches for Inuyasha, Kagome, and Inuyasha's mother. Inuyasha jumps forward and gets him by the demon from behind. A glowing orb appears in Inuyasha's mother's hands and gets bigger, engulfing her, Kagome, and Inuyasha. There's a flash of light so bright that even Sesshoumaru has to cover his eyes with the sleeve of his clothing.

End Flashback:

Sesshoumaru sighed, that night, what had caught his attention the most was that Kagome has more beauty then most demonesses. He had been captivated by this beauty, but never let it show during that night a little further in time.

"What is it about that human that makes all the demons go crazy over her? What kind of power does she hold on them?" Sesshoumaru had spent many a night pondering that very question since the day she fought to protect Rin, while a battle between him, Inuyasha and Naraku had been going on.

Rin, the child's name brought a strange, but familiar feeling to the demon's heart, the feeling of pain, and sadness. She'd be about Kagome's age now, if not for the battle with the witch.

Flashback:

"Lord Sesshoumaru! They're attacking the southern wall!" "To your posts! Do not let them enter the house!" Sesshoumaru commanded and ordered Jaken to get Rin to a safer location. The imp asked where the safest place would be, and had obviously shocked to hear his lord say Kagome's name. "There my lord...but..." "She'll be alot safer there, then she will here! Now go!" "Right my lord." The imp gathered Rin on the dragon horse, Ah un and attempted the escape.

"Oh my, so you must be the child that the great lord Sesshoumaru, elder, full brother of Inuyasha, has come to care for hm?" Jaken stepped between Rin and the woman. "Away with you witch! Touch not the child!" "Hm, why! You are nothing, but a human girl...oh, Sesshoumaru, you've let yourself be taken in by this child. "Step away miko!" "Hm? Now Sesshoumaru, where on Earth are you thinking of sending the child? Not to Kagome were you?" "Hm?" "Oh, that would be a foolish idea, considering how useless she is to everyone around her...huk!" Sesshoumaru held her by the throat, "Care to repeat that? You clay husk!" "Hm...no, however, the child shall never get to Kagome, not alive that is." Sesshoumaru glared at her, then released her. "Go now Jaken!" "Right my lord." He watched them escape then proceeded to fight for his home and territory,

Several nights later, Jaken returned to the house, but he did not have Rin with him. When asked, he explained how the witch had followed them and had slain the young child.

He had told Sesshoumaru, how when the dragon horse was flying, heading for Inuyasha's village; to Kagome, an arrow had been fired and startled the demon horse. Young Rin ridding on it's back had been thrown off and fell from the sky. When Jaken had finally found the child, there was nothing left of her, for she'd fallen into the water of a flesh eating water demon.

End Flashback:

Sesshoumaru had tried not to let it show, but it did anyway. He mourned the loss of Rin. She was such a free spirit, so much like Kagome. Kagome, he'd almost revealed his strong feelings for her then, to the witch, to Kikyo, Inuyasha's dead lover. The woman who had pinned him to the tree several centuries ago, and the woman that he knew both Inuyasha and Kagome thanked, fore it was that pinning that allowed both to meet each other and allowed both to eventually fall in love.

The demon stood and went to his window and looked up into the clear blue sky. He couldn't even begin to guess the amount of love that Kagome held for Inuyasha, it was surely to be much more then what he felt for her, and was so much less then the amount of love Sesshoumaru felt for the young human woman.

"My lord?" "Kina, send Lady Kagome a message to meet me tonight in the garden, she'll know where." "Yes sir..." "Oh and Kina, do not let anyone else know except for Kagome understood?" "Yes sir." Kina bowed and left the room as Sesshoumaru sighed, wondering if what he'd just done was the right thing he could have done.


	5. Chapter 5

"Lady Kagome," "Hm? Yes Kina?" "I have a message for you." "Hm?" Kina had found Kagome, while she was walking through the mansion. Kagome hurried with Kina to a secluded area.

"Who is the message from?" "Lord Sesshoumaru," "Oh?" Kagome thought back to last night, when they took a stroll in the garden, and when she'd allowed someone other then Inuyasha to kiss her. "What is the message?" "My lord wishes you to meet him in the garden, tonight, he said that you'd know where." Kagome nodded and Kina bowed then left.

Kagome continued walking. She knew the place where Sesshoumaru wanted her to meet him. She was unsure whether she should or not. Did she want to risk ruining what she and Inuyasha had together. She'd waited patiently for years to be in the kind of relationship with Inuyasha she was in now, but she couldn't forget the feel of Sesshoumaru's lips against her's. Her body pressed against his in that romantic sort of way. The thought made Kagome blush, then she noticed Inuyasha not far from her.

She shook her head and walked over to him. She smiled when she reached him. She'd make up her mind later, for now she'd just enjoy being in Inuyasha's arms again.

A knock came to Sesshoumaru's office door. "Enter!" Kina stepped in and bowed. "Sir, there is a woman here to see you." "Hm? Send her in." Kina nodded and bowed, then shut the door. Sesshoumaru wondered what woman knew him, besides the ones he'd already met and that Kina new by last name.

"My lord, Mrs Higurashi," The woman entered and the door was shut behind her. "Welcome, hope you had no trouble getting passed the boys outside." "No I didn't thank you." "How'd you get passed them again?" "I asked where my daughter Kagome was and they instantly let me in." "I see, please, take a seat."

"Mr. Tashio, I have come to bring my daughter home." "Is there a reason?" "She is my daughter and I will..." "Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha walked through the door of the office.

"What do you want?" "Kagome, like I told you several times before is off limits to all men, but...hm?" "I...Inuyasha!" "Oh, hey there Mrs H, long time huh." "Thats it! I'm taking my daughter home with me and then I'll sell the shrine and move her and Sota and I far away!" She left the office. Inuyasha hurried after her.

"Look, Mrs H..." "Inuyasha, I have been very lenient with you and all the time travel Kagome did, but I am not going to allow my daughter to get her hopes up again!" "Look, I..." They stopped when the mother saw Kagome. She was shocked at what she saw. Then as soon as she saw Kagome's bright smile, she sighed and headed for the front door, Inuyasha in toe.

"She can stay." "Just like that?" "Ever since she came back, she's been miserable. She hardly ate, she seldom spoke and she wouldn't go to school at all. Her appearance was so displeasing, but I can tell that shes happy again, just by her brightest smile." "Hm." Kagome's mother rested a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, "Thank you." She left the house and got in her car and drove away.

"Inuyasha?" "Hey," "Why was my mom just here?" "Ha, she was going to take you back home with her, but noticed how well you looked." "Hm...ow! What the hell!" Kagome rubbed the spot on her head where Inuyasha had swatted her. "Idiot." "What!" "Nearly killing yourself! Thats stupid." "Ha...Inuyasha, there are somethings that women do when they are hurting inside that are, true stupid, but it only shows how much we are hurting inside." "Well, stop hurting!" Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck, "Don't worry, I'm not hurting anymore." "Good."

Late that night, Sesshoumaru paced in the garden. "What was I thinking! She has Inuyasha now, she..." He kicked a plant. "What a stupid idea." He looked up at the crescent moon and sighed as footsteps were heard behind him.

"Sesshoumaru?" "Hm?" He turned to Kagome who looked so very lovely in the outfit she wore. "You actually came," "I wasn't going to, but...I..." He caressed her cheek, "I was certain that you'd not show." Kagome smiled, then realized why she was smiling and turned away.

"What is it?" "I...we can't!..." Kagome looked up at the balcony that housed Inuyasha's room then looked down sadly. "I can't do this to Inuyasha...I'm sorry." Sesshoumaru sighed, "I understand..." "Do you know who told him?" "No, I don't...who was it?" "The same witch that caused Rin's far too early demise." "She..she's dead..." "Yes, several years ago, not long before you left." "I'm sorry, I know how much you cared for her." "Indeed." Kagome touched his shoulder lightly, "Please, what woman would harm a child such as Rin?" "The woman you are said to resemble." Kagome stepped back and pressed her hands to her mouth in horrid shock. "Ki...Kikyo! She killed Rin!" "She did, I know not if it was intentional or not." "What happened?" "This mansion had fallen under attack and I was unable to make sure she was well off. I sent Jaken to locate you to make sure she would remain safe." "Me?" "With you, even with my brother around, I am certain that she would not fall under harm." Kagome nodded, "No, she'd have been very safe." "On the way there, my demon horse was startled by a spirit arrow, shot from the witches bow. Rin fell to her death, due to the spooking.." Tears slipped from her eyes.

"Why are you the one shedding tears? Kagome" She said nothing, what could she say. Sesshoumaru could see her beginning to shake and grasped her in his arms. Kagome knew they were in the wrong, but she'd just been told a horrible thing and she needed a shoulder to cry on.

She couldn't believe that Kikyo had done what she'd done. Even if Kikyo was a warrior, she was still a priestess. Kagome realized that when she'd been resurrected, Kikoy had turned from a pure good hearted priestess, to a dark hate filled priestess. Even the dark priestess Tsubaki, was never as bad as Kikyo.

"Perhaps I should not have told you..." "No...its alright. I was wondering where Rin was all this time anyway." "Hm...you know...she once said to me, to take you from Inuyasha, and bring you to live here, so that she could have a father and a mother." Blush filled Kagome's cheeks as her lips were captured by his. They remained in the garden, under the light of the crescent moon, until a very late time.

It was past 1am when Kagome returned to her room. She gave Sesshoumaru one last kiss, then smiled. "Good-night Kagome," "Good-night Sesshoumaru." "Sleep well." "You too." She opened her door and watched him leave then shut her door and locked it.

"Hm..." "You're late getting in tonight." Kagome whipped around and faced Naraku. "Wh...what do you want!" "You." "No!" "You were so wonderful the last time, and so tight and warm around me, can't we do that again?" "No!" "I have that secret if you want to pay for it." "No! I am not falling for that trick ever again! ARGH!" Naraku grabbed her wrist and held her against the wall of her room. "Let me go!" "I don't like being told no, or have you never noticed?" "I've noticed! Ahh! No! Don't!" Kagome screamed as Naraku's hand slid under her skirt. "Forget it sweetheart, I took you fair and square, making you mine for life." Kagome shuddered as his hand covered her opening below. She could feel how aroused he was through his clothes and she feared the pain that he'd bring her again.

Holding her arms above her head, against the wall, Naraku removed his hand from her skirt and undid his pants. He slid them down his legs and off onto the floor. Then he slipped Kagome's panties off. Kagome struggled and struggled, but was unable to free herself. Naraku was stronger then her on physical strength and that was what he used on her. He pulled her face closer to his and kissed her roughly as he lifted her up and then brought her back down, onto his shaft.

Kagome screamed as Narkau raped her again. She cried and cried with each thrust and screamed each time his teeth bit her lightly on the nipples. She hated this man. She didn't care that she was a pure soul, she wanted this man who raped her of her innocence and who continued to rape her now, she wanted him to die.

"You will remain mine this time bitch," He whispered into her ear as he brushed her neck with his teeth.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, a green light shot out from the darkness, confusing Naraku, who still had himself inside of Kagome. He was grabbed by the throat and smashed to the floor. Kagome scurried over to her bed where it was right now safe. She covered herself with her blanket.

"You filthy creature!" "Huk...Se...Lord Sesshoumaru...ah ha, ha, what brings you here...ARGH!" Narkau was thrown to the floor, Sesshoumaru straddled him, his claws ready to burn a poisonous hole through Naraku's body. "Now, Sesshoumaru, don't be too hasty..." "You may not be able to be killed, but I wonder how many girls will want you when they see all the burns and marks that I have given you?" "Ah..." Sesshouamru lifted Naraku up by the throat. "Get out." Naraku stumbled to the door, Sesshoumaru right behind him. "I see you near Kagome even to speak with her ever again, and you'll be so very sorry, understood!" "Yes, course." Naraku said sheepishly and hurried out the door.

"Kagome," Sesshouamru embraced her tightly. "Are you alright?" Kagome cried against his chest. "Why did you..." "Not only did I forget to give you back your sweater, but I also heard your screams and I could sense the pain and fear in you scent." "I'm glad you came back..." "Hush, now. You should get some sleep..." "I'll never be able to sleep...I'm scared he'll come back..." "Hm...Then lets us remedy that fear."

Sesshouamru lifted Kagome into his arms and carried her through the secret door he always took. Shortly after, he laid Kagome gently on his bed and covered her with warm blankets. "Sesshouamru..." He slid in beside her, and pulled her close to his chest, "Do not be alarmed, though I want you, I shall just sleep here beside you, keeping your fears at bay." Kagome nodded and blushed as she closed her eyes and fell asleep to Sesshoumaru's fingers stroking her hair.


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome walked through the halls of the school and sighed to herself. She'd spent the night with Sesshoumaru, and though they didn't do what both wanted to, she still felt somewhat guilty. She went to Inuyasha's room, but found that he'd be gone for a few days. So she went back downstairs and settled herself on a bench in the garden.

Sango was walking by and saw her friend sitting all alone on the bench. "Kagome," "Hm? Oh, hey Sango." The slayer sat down next to her friend. "Is everything alright?" Kagome smiled lightly, and nodded. "Are you sure? You know you can tell me anything, right?" Kagome nodded, "Mhm, I know." So Kagome sat with Sango and told her everything that was bothering her.

"Wow..." "I know, there's so much that I know is right to do, but I keep doing some of the wrong things." "Well, that's normal, especially when you like someone other then Inuyasha." Kagome sighed, "Sango, I'm so confused! I love Inuyasha unconditionally, but I know that in my heart also has love for Sesshoumaru...what do I do?" "Hm, this is troublesome," "I know, Inuyasha is already insecure, due to being a hanyou." "True, most hanyou are insecure about who they are, but also, many are not, because they have someone with them." Kagome sighed again. "Don't worry, you'll do the right thing, you always do Kagome." Kagome smiled as she hugged Sango, "Thank you." "Anytime."

Sesshouamru lay in his bed, on the same side Kagome had slept the night before. He could still smell her in his bed and that got him to become painfully aroused.

"ARGH!" He roared angrily and threw a glass at the wall, shattering it into a million pieces. Though, Sesshoumaru was a strong and powerful demon, he was unable to stop himself from wanting Kagome.

A knock came to the door. "What!" Shouted the demon, as Kagome slightly opened the door. "Sesshoumaru? Is everything alright?" "Kagome, yes, why wouldn't it be..." Kagome didn't say anything, she just walked over to him. "Watch where you're walking." He advised, and she stopped, "Why?" "A glass fell from my night stand and smashed, there is glass everywhere." "Oh, okay." Kagome sighed as she left the room.

She knew that what he'd told her wasn't the truth. His night stand was beside his bed, not on the other side of the room.

Sesshoumaru slammed his foot down on the floor, sending a sliver of glass to penetrate the heel of his foot. "OWW! Stupid mother fucking glass!" He lifted his foot and stood on one leg and examined the tiny injury. "Of all my fucking luck!" The door opened again.

"Sesshouamru...oh dear!" Kagome hurried over to Sesshouamru, making sure not to step on the glass. "You alright?" "I hate glass!" Kagome smiled lightly, then sat on the bed. "Come here."

Sesshouamru hesitated, knowing that if the mood became right, he'd be unable to control himself and he was afraid of hurting her, like Naraku had done. Kagome stood, and took his hands and led him to his bed. "Sit, and let me see your foot."

Kagome was very gentle, she lightly touched the injured foot. With every touch, Sesshoumaru was beginning to loose himself to his desires.

"There!" Kagome exclaimed and held up a tiny shard of glass. "That tiny thing caused my foot pain?" "Mhm, sometimes its the little things that cause us pain." "Hm..." Kagome held the glass shard and smiled, "In fact it was a tiny thing like this that made my life worthwhile." "Hm?" "I'd been prepared to leave the feudal era, long before you and I met, then I accidentally shattered the shikon jewel and so a tiny shard helped make my life very happy." "Hm."

They remained sitting there in the dark on Sesshoumaru's bed, until Kagome, moved slightly, revealing a bit more of her front. Blush crept to the demon's cheeks and he got a bit tense down below. He quickly turned is face away from her's.

Kagome was confused, but took the time to take a better look at the demon and noticed the hint of red in his cheeks. "Is everything alright..." "Kagome..." "Yes?" "I...I...I'm sorry, but I'd like you to leave." "Hm? Why?" Kagome asked rather surprised. "Just, please...go." Kagome moved closer and attempted to touch his shoulder, "Sessh..." "LEAVE!" He shouted making her jump off the bed and dash for the door. She stopped and turned slightly, and noticed that Sesshoumaru wasn't looking at her. She lowered her head and closed the door.

When the door was closed, Sesshoumaru looked at it and sighed sadly, "This is for your own good Kagome...I'm sorry."

Kagome had returned to her room after being ordered to leave Sesshoumaru's room. He'd been so nice and kind towards her lately, so she didn't know why he'd yelled at her like he had. She thought to herself that he'd probably been tired, and wanted to sleep, that was her thought until, Sesshoumaru appeared in her room. "Oh, Se...mmm! Sesshoumaru!" Kagome gasped after she was allowed to breathe "Forgive me Kagome. I realize the emotion you feel for Inuyasha, and yet...I cannot stop thinking about you, and only you." Kagome blushed, and moved away from the demon lord slightly. "Sesshoumaru, I think you'd best return to your room...you must be tired and it is quite late...mmm!" "The only thing making me tired; the only thing on my mind...is you. You scent, your eyes, your smile; that captivating smile, the one that has captured so many men's hearts. Including mine." "Sesshoumaru...please, we'll talk more about this in the morning, for now, you really should leave for the night. Alright?" The demon lord gave her a look, that at first made her think that he wasn't going to leave at all, but then he sighed "Alright, I shall go...forgive my intrusion and my outburst." "It's already forgiven. Good night Sesshoumaru." He nodded and quickly kissed her cheek, "Good night. Kagome." He said and disappeared through the secret passage. Kagome sighed with relief and sat down at her vanity table, and proceeded to brush her hair and prepare for bed. Her face was hot, due to the blush and she knew that if he hadn't have left sooner or later, she wouldn't have stopped his advances. She'd have allowed him into her bed; into her body and most importantly into her heart. She shook her head as she set her brush down on the table "Stop it. So we like Sesshoumaru too, so? We love Inuyasha. Inuyasha is who we waited forever; literally to be with. now we have that chance and we are not about to blow it." Kagome said to her reflection in the mirror. she sighed and got into bed, and flicked off the bedside light. She yawned and laid her head in the pillow and closed her eyes, awaiting sleep to come and take her away to the land of dreams.


	7. Chapter 7

"Alright, to begin our lesson, we shall first focus our spirit energy on one specific thing in our minds. It can be anything, from a book you like, to your favorite thing in the world, just close your eyes and think of it." Several children closed their eyes and Kagome smiled as they smiled; indicating that they were fully focused. "Alright, now, imagine something evil has come to harm this precious thing. Imagine that the only one that can protect your important thing, is you." The children narrowed their brows.

"Good, now raise you bow and as you release your arrow, imagine that it is going to defeat the evil and that it will protect your precious item. Now...1, 2, 3 release!" Kagome smiled with pride, as all her students hit the bulls-eye mark right in the center. "Alright! Open your eyes and see how you all have done." The children opened their eyes and couldn't believe that they had fired an arrow for the first time ever with their eyes closed and had actually hit the center mark.

"Wow! Sensei! You are an amazing teacher!" They all exclaimed, and huddled around Kagome. "Thank you, now, would you like to try it again? Or would you like to know how to purify and heal?" Half wanted to do the arrow trick again, and the other half wanted to learn how to purify evil and heal the wounded. So Kagome called Miroku in, from his free time, due to Sango taking the children of her class and his on a field trip to the mountains. "I still don't think I'll be of much help..." "Oh, you'll be fine. They know the basics, but there were some that were slightly off the mark;not by much, but slightly. Enough that if in a battle they could get badly hurt." "Alright...so what do I..." "Just tell them to keep focused on their special item and to make sure that they saved their item without fail. Really, you need to just keep coaching them and encouraging them to focus harder." "Oh, okay...I guess I can do that..." "Speak softly and make sure that you have that soft and gentle voice, remember they are only children. So any mistakes and just get them to keep at it and make sure they know that they haven't failed, they just need to keep going." Miroku nodded, "K, I think I can handle that." "Good, thank you so much." Kagome said and turned to the other children "Alright, lets go find something evil to purify."

Kagome led the children down to where another class was supposed to be being held, but there were of course no students within the classroom. "What's this room Sensei?" "This is the realm of an evil being, so evil that even hell threw him back." The children looked scared, "Oh, but you needn't worry. Fore if he tries to harm us, I will make sure he regrets it. Now, lets go say hello, shall we?" "K." Kagome opened the door and quickly ushered the children inside. "I don't like this aura...sensei." "Hm, neither do...hm? Children stay here and do not move from this spot, understand. I will return in a moment." "K." Kagome hurried off in the direction that she'd heard a woman scream.

"Shut up! No one can here you and even if they did, no one person in this place can rescue you." "Let me go! You bastard!" A woman with shoulder length light brown hair shouted as she tried to escape Naraku's grasp. "You have no where to run, dear Farina. Remember, this is my domain at this present time, and I control everything within this room...soon even you will be under my control." "No! Uh...no! Let me go!" "Do not fight it, Farina, if you fight it hurts far worse." He moved his face closer to her's and just as his lips were about to touch her's he heard voices. "Hm? Children? what are children doing here during this time? this room is closed to children for the..." "Ah,ha. Thought you'd be behind something like the scream of this woman." Kagome stated as she appeared and glared at Naraku.

"Ah, I see, so are you the reason for there being children within?" "I am, actually. I brought them to see what pure evil looks like in human form." "Ha, ha." "I am not joking. Do you see me laughing?" "..." "Let the gilr go, now. Or should I turn you in to your superiors?" "..." "In other words, my boyfriend, the headmaster of this school." "You...Grr! fine!" Naraku grabbed the girl, Farina and tossed her over to Kagome. "Are you alright?" "Yes, I'm fine, thank you." "Your welcome. Now, hurry and go, alright." Farina nodded and hurried out. "Let the children know that I shall be there in a moment...huk! Ah!" Kagome felt a hand around her throat and felt her breathing begin to tighten. "You know, you are a fucking thorn in my throat." Naraku sneered, and tightened his grip on her.

"Alright, you have all progressed with you bows and have the right know how to fight if need be." Miroku said to the children as class was ending. "Class is now dismissed, please head to your next ones...hm?" The other children that had went with Kagome returned with another girl. "Children, where is Kagome?" "Children, hurry and head out." "Farina, why are you bringing the children back?" "Miroku...Kagome...she saved me from becoming one of Naraku's pawns." "Naraku...where is she now?" "She said she would be right out to gather the children, but she never came out of the back room." "...Alright, take the children and make sure they get to their dorms and classes." "Alright...where are you going?" "I'm going to find out if Kagome is alright or not." "Oh, of course." Miroku hurried off to Naraku's classroom.

Within another room, Kagome lay, chained to a rather soft bed, and was starting to awake. "Agh...hm...what! Where am I?" She shrieked, freaking out, when she noticed the chains upon her wrists. She struggled to move, but couldn't. "GRRR! Naraku! god dammit! Where the hell have you taken me!" "Hush now, Kagome, a priestess must never take the lord's name in vain..." "That's only if I practice that faith asshole! Unchain me! Now!" "No, I don't think so." "Geez! Why wont you take a damn hint! I do not want anything from you anymore! I don't like you, never have and never will!" "Do you want to know my secret to staying alive?" "...no...just let me go." "I'll tell you anyway, since it was part of our arrangement 400 years ago." "I don't want to..." "Akago." "...Akago? I thought the infant's name was Hakudoshi?" "It is, or was. Akago was the other infant born at the same time, Hakudoshi's twin." "Twin...how is a child your...oh! That's it!" "Hm? What?" "Nothing, and please, we've already learned that your secret is that you no longer house you human heart." "Smart aren't you." "Ah, so let me guess, the heart that was once yours; the very thing that can kill you...is within Akago, Hakudoshi's twin."

Naraku looked at her and glared "You're smarted then most would give you credit for." "I'll take the compliment. Now let me go...ugh! Get off me!" "You discovered my secret, so now...I shall once again discover your body...but first...heh." Naraku touched her tummy and smirked "What?" "You are with child." "I'm what!" "Question is, who's child is it to be?" "...What do you mean..." "Remember, the other night?" Kagome shuddered "I see you do. Anyway, the unborn could possibly belong to Inuyasha or even myself..." "...get off me." "Now, now. You needn't worry, fore since you are with child, I shall leave you alone." Narkau unlocked the padlock, linking the chains together "Now, your monk friend is headed here and I will like not to be here when he arrives...ARGH!" "Too bad." Kagome said after smashing him in the head with the night side table lamp. She quickly tied him up with his own chains and waited for Miroku to get to her.

"Kagome!" "Finally. Are the children alright?" "Yes, Farina made sure they got back to class safely." "That's good." "Ah...so you seem to have everything under control..." he said, gesturing to Naraku who was still tied up and glaring at the two. "Oh yes, I have everything perfectly under control. However, Inuyasha is returning this evening and I need to be one of the first ones to greet him." "Naturally. So...things have been going well for you here in this era have they?" Kagome smiled "Yes, though I would have much rather remain with you all in the past, but then again I guess we are all together now, huh?" "Yes, we are..." "Speaking of together, how are you and Sango doing?" "We're engaged...to be married in the summer." "EEK! I am so glad I found out about you two being alive still before hand!" "So are we." Kagome headed back to the main house, Miroku called for and had the wolf boys take Naraku to the hidden cells in the cellar.

Kagome never once forgot about what Naraku had said to her about her being pregnant and that the child may or may not be Inuyasha's. Worse yet, the child could possibly Naraku's, due to his continuous rapes upon her. Kagome shuddered to think of having a child who's father was pure evil. Miroku noticed and wrapped his arm around his friend "You'll soon learn the truth Kagome, about so much." Kagome nodded and leaned into him. "Thank you Miroku. You are one amazing friend. Always have been."


	8. Chapter 8

Kagome woke the next day, and looked at the clack by the bed, 12 noon. "Ah! I'm late!" She attempted to get out of bed, but was pulled back down. "Huh! Oh..." "You're not late, cause you're not going in today." the sleepy hanyou said in a still asleep voice. "Hm, k. So, what time did you get in last night?" "Late." "Well obviously, how late though?" "Two hours ago." "Ah, that's not late..." "It is when you spend nearly 12 hours on a crowded jet plane; are tired as hell and...hm," arms wrapped around the raven haired woman "You're dying to be with the woman you love." Kagome blushed "Hm...Inuyasha...if you're really so tired...then how come you're...ah..." "Cause...you woke me up." He said with a wink.

"Sesshomaru," "Hm? What is it monk?" "I think it'd be best if you made sure that Kagome was watched at all times." "Hm? Why?" "Well, during a class yesterday, she took some children down to Naraku's classroom; have no idea as to why, but long story short, he captured her again." "I see...that louse is really pressing his luck." "Indeed." "Hm, I sha;; make sure that the necessary precautions are taken. Thank you..." "One other thing..." "What is that?" "Kagome mentioned to me last evening, that Naraku told her that she is pregnant." "...I see." Sesshomaru looked up at Kagome's window "As I said, I shall make sure the girl is well supervised." Miroku nodded and was about to leave. "You're a loyal friend, monk." "Hm? How so?" "Not many lechers would be able to keep their hands off a woman for long, not when that woman is so close as Kagome was to you last evening." Miroku blushed "I can't say that my lecherous urges have not spurred, due to Kagome's presence, fore that would be a complete lie. However, I know that she is meant for Inuyasha and I am happy just being her friend...besides, I do have a fiance." "When has that even stopped you before?" "...I see your point, though if I were to even touch Kagome in such a way...I would feel not only Inuyasha's fierce glare, but his sharp points as well, digging into my flesh. That is something I would rather not have happen." "No doubt." Miroku left this time and Sesshoumaru again looked up at Kagome's window, then quickly turned away when he saw the woman step out onto it.

"Kagome?" there came no answer "Hey, you okay?" Inuyasha asked as he came to stand with her on the balcony "Mhm, I'm fine...Inuyasha, Naraku caught me again last night..." "That bastard! I'll..." "His heart..." "Hm?" "That's how he's stayed alive so long...he's hidden his human heart." "How...where?" "He told me...before he tried to hurt me again...that his human heart is within the boy...Akago." "Akago...huh, so once we find this kid and kill him..." "Naraku will ultimately be killed as well." Inuyasha wrapped his arms tightly around her "So, then we'll find this brat and kill him." "Inuyasha...I...I found out last night..." "Found out what?" "I'm pregnant." "...Hm, yes you are." "You know..." "I can smell the infant growing within." Kagome blushed "Can you tell if it's..." "It is mine." He felt her release a sigh of relief. "Are you sure?" "Mhm, I can smell my scent on the infant within your womb. The child is mine." Kagome turned and smiled "I'm glad. I was so worried that..." "That it was Naraku's right?" "Mhm...ah! That reminds me!" "Hm? Reminds you of what?" Kagome ran back inside the house and hurried to get dressed in a very professional looking suit. "Hey, where are you going?" "Court hearing." "...Court! What'd you do?" "I did nothing, I was too young and so the city took him from me." "Him?" Kagome sighed as she slipped into a pair of semi heeled shoes "My son." "...your son!" "Mhm...my son." "How old?" "Close to 3 now..." "3 years old..." "Mhm..." "It's been nearly 3 years since you left Kagome." She sighed and looked him in his golden eyes "I know." She said and grabbed her purse and headed out, Inuyasha right behind her.

"So was that the reason you didn't come back?" No answer "Kagome," the hanyou gripped her arm "Kagome, was your...you know the reason you didn't return?" "...No. He is not the reason, nor do I know the reason really, besides you taking the shards that is. However, he is the reason I've kept myself somewhat alive." "I don't follow," "I tried to kill myself..." "You what..." "I was heartbroken, abused and had no way to get back to you or the others, so I needed to try to get over the pain of everything, but I couldn't so I sliced my wrists and had blocked the door." Kagome said as she lightly traced the scars upon her wrists. "Mother found me and had me rushed to the hospital; apparently I didn't do it right and just made myself bleed, which was actually a nice way to ease the pain. Anyway, when I finally woke up, from the amount of blood that I'd lost, the doctor told me that I would have to stop being reckless and smarten up. When I asked why should I...he told me and showed me the test results. I found out I was pregnant that very day and when I finally got over the excitement of becoming a mother...I realized that the child was more then likely...Naraku's." "Hm...I guess that would be possible..." "I truly wanted them to take it from me early, then I remembered...our night together and I decided to carry him to full term. I did so and was prepared to keep him, but then, due to my suicide attempt...the city took him away from me." "I see..." "You can tell before birth if a child is yours...can you tell 3 years after?" "Mhm, the scent of both the parents never dies, unless the child does. I can still smell your father's scent mixed with your mother's upon you." Kagome blushed "Inuyasha...come with me...please." he nodded and within 5 minutes was dressed for court. "Lets go."

"Furthermore, this school is supposed to be your last chance at retribution Naraku. You are already on a thin line here, due to your past discretions, anymore of your foolishness and you will remain in this cell for eternity. Do I make myself clear?" Sesshomaru asked as Naraku glared at him "Crystal clear, lord Sesshomaru." "Good, now. For your punishment, you shall spend the rest of the entire day within this cell, so that you can learn that, I am not joking around. Nor would I ever joke around when it comes to you..." "Or when it comes to Kagome, right?" "I beg pardon?" "Oh, lord Sesshomaru, do not think that I know not of your hidden feelings for the young maiden." Sesshomaru gave Naraku the 'if looks could kill' look "Listen you worthless excuse for a person! You are trash; filth; nothing more then garbage that hell threw out! Now, do not get on my bad side more then you already have, do you hear..." "Oh, and by the way...did you enjoy your night with the girl? Before Inuyasha enjoyed his?" Sesshomaru's glare strengthened "What do you mean?" "Just what I said. You fucked her two nights before I raped her?" "..." "She always told Inuyasha that I had taken her virginity, but in truth it had been you who had taken such a gem." "Hm...do you really think that Inuyasha would believe you?" "I have no need to tell him, see Kagome is about to tell him herself, though she has no clue that she is about to do so." "Huh?" "Kagome currently fights the city court to win back custody of her son, due to a suicide attempt; tsk, children should never take their own lives. Anyway, Inuyasha seems to have gone with her." "!" 'You know right? Upon seeing the boy, Inuyasha will learn that he is not his. He'll also realize that the child is not mine as well and then...he'll think of his own appearance and he will realize who the child's father is." "Does Kagome know?" "I don't think so." "Ha! he'll be so furious!" "He will indeed." Sesshomaru sighed and quickly left the basement cellar. Naraku smirked "He'll know even more when you arrive to save the day Sesshomaru...oh...did I forget to tell you? Oh well, you'll soon learn my lord...never to threaten or cross me. Ever."


	9. Chapter 9

"Will the parties of the Higurashi custody battle, please enter the courtroom." Announced an officer. "Kagome, honey." "Mom, I'm so glad you're here!" "I know you must be terribly nervous, but honey, you'll do just fine. Remember, you are Kagome. So everything will be alright. Oh, Inuyasha...I didn't realize you were coming." 'Kagome told me about the kid...I'm here to set her mind at ease about something...also for moral support." "Well, I'm glad she'll have more then myself here to help her." Kagome sighed and took a drink of water "Alright, we're here and waiting...where is he?" "Patience dear..oh, there's Takashin." "Hm?" "My Ian's case manager." "Oh...hm? Is...is that him?" Kagome smiled as a little boy with semi short silvery-white hair walked in with Takashin "Mhm, that's him..."

The boy looked over at Kagome and went to run to her, but Takashin stopped him "Ian, you must stay be my side for now, alright." The child shook his head "No! Me want mommy!" Kagome had to turn to Inuyasha, who held her tight "It's alright..." "I hate it when I come here. He always tries to run to me, but he never can...then he cries and it makes me feel so bad that I can't comply to his wishes." Kagome said and used a hanky to wipe her eyes. "Ian, please calm down, alright..." "When I go home with mommy? Tak?" "Hopefully after today's hearing." "I want mommy." "I know, but for now, you must sit still and behave, alright." "...k." Kagome sighed as the boy sat on the chair beside Takashin. "Now entering the court, the honorable Judge Chinu." Everyone stood as an elderly man appeared and sat in the judge's seat. "All may be seated. Now, lets get this case started. Takashin, your report." "Of course your honor. As you well know I have been Ian Higurashi's case manager for sometime now and I must admit, that the child; even though he was taken from her practically at birth, Ian recognizes Kagome Higurashi as his mother." "Hm, Ian," The boy looked up "Son, for today only, I shall allow this...can you show me, who in this courtroom is your mother?" "Yep!" Ian got down off the chair and ran straight to Kagome, who unable to control herself knelt to hug him. "This is my mommy!" The judge nodded "I see...Takashin, you and Ian maybe seated." Takashin reluctantly took Ian back to his seat. "Now, doctor Hang. Please inform the courts about your psych evaluation for miss Higurashi."

A young woman stood. "Your honor, my evaluation is simple, due to a terrible situation, miss Kagome was like most women who've suffered such a fate; she was going through a very normal part of depression." "Depression?" "Yes, as miss Kagome mentioned in our last hearing, due to her assult, she felt out of place and therefore wanted to rid herself of the pain of having to deal with the fact that she had been raped." "So, your conclusion?" "My conclusion is, that though it is true that she attempted to take her own life, I believe she did so, not knowing that she was pregnant with young Ian. From a report written by the doctor, once she learned that she was indeed with child, miss Kagome became a completely different young lady, one who I believe is capable of caring for Ian." "Thank you. You may be seated. Kagome, please stand." Kagome did so and the judge went to speak, but then noticed Inuyasha "May I ask your name, boy?" "Inuyasha Taisho, your honor." "I see, and what connection do you have to miss Kagome?" "I...I'm her fiance." "Fiance...miss Kagome, you never mentioned you had a fiance." "No, your honor, I didn't, fore Inuyasha had moved far away at the time and I didn't really see the point of mentioning it, since he was so far." "I see. Mr. Taisho, when you heard that your fiance was attending a custody hearing, what was your first thought?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome and smiled "My first thought was, that my fiance and my child needed me to be there for them t all costs. So I am here." "You believe that Ian is your son?" "I do." "I see, well there is certainly a striking resemblance." The judge looked at Kagome and then at Ian. "We will take short recess, so that I may determine the outcome of the hearing. We'll meet back here in 10 minutes. do not be late." He said and left the room.

"Oh god!" Kagome sighed as she stepped outside and breathed in the fresh air "Wow, that was an intense one this time." Kagome nodded "Inuyasha...I hope your being there was a good luck charm." "I do too...Kagome...can I talk to you a moment?" "Sure." Kagome followed Inuyasha to a grove of trees "Whats up?" "Kagome...I wont say anything, because I want you to win, but...we are going to have a talk about Ian when we get home tonight, alright." Kagome tensed "K." "Come on you two!" They hurried back to the courtroom, with 2 minutes to spare. They sat down as the judge entered and they stood. "You may all be seated. Miss Kagome, please remain standing." Kagome did so. "I have reached a verdict. After some careful thought...I am...awarding Ian Higurashi into the care of his mother miss Kagome Higurashi." Kagome gripped Inuyasha's hand as she felt her knees growing weak. "Congratulations miss Kagome. Ian you may now go home with your mother. Case dismissed." the judge stood and left the courtroom, as Kagome hugged her mother and then Inuyasha, "You really are a good luck charm! Ian," the child turned to Kagome "Come here, honey." her beamed and ran into her arms, and was held in a tight embrace. "Congratulations, Kagome." "Takashin, thank you so much for taking such good care of Ian for me." "It was my pleasure. Take care Ian, you too Kagome." Takashin left as Kagome held her son tight to her chest. "Come on Ian, lets go home."

"Hm...I still can't believe he's home..." "You really did your best to get him back didn't you?" "Of course, he is my son." "Hm...Kagome...he's yours, theres no doubt about that, but...he's not Naraku's thats for sure." "Hm, yeah, I realized that when I firs saw his hair, same color as yours." "Yes...but he isn't mine." "What..." "Kagome, Ian is hanyou, like me. So there is no way that he is mine..." "Inuyasha I...I don't know what to say..." "Ah, maybe say who the kid's father really...hm?" "What?" "That's impossible..." "What is?" "I...I can smell my scent mixed with yours...within Ian..." "That means that he is yours, doesn't it?" "I know it should, but...then ow is he hanyou?" Kagome shook her head, "I don't know...but Sesshomaru might." "...Ha, I really would rather not see him." "I'll ask him then, alright? You stay here and watch your son." "..." "What?" "Son...my son...never thought I'd hear that...since our other one is a girl." "EEK! A girl! Yay! I can spoil her rotten!" "Ah...yeah, anyway, you go find out what you can about why Ian is hanyou, yet still mine." Kagome nodded "Sure thing. be right back." She kissed Inuyasha's cheek "Inuyasha, I love you." "Love you too Kagome." Kagome smiled and hurried to find Sesshomaru.


	10. Chapter 10

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome called to the demon lord as she ran up to him "Hm? Kagome, you've returned." "Mhm I have...I won!" "Won?" "Custody of my son! I won!" "That's great to hear...that's also what I'd like to..." "Do you know why my son would be hanyou?" "Yes, well, that's what..." "Yet still carry Inuyasha's scent?" "...I beg pardon!" "I know, it's very unusual, isn't it?" The man nodded "Indeed it is...the only reason may be that, the two of you conceived during the night of his demon new moon night." "Hm? Demon new moon night?" "Yes, on the night of their births, a hanyou will become demon for one full day. Until midnight." "Oh...so it's like a birthday gift to hanyou." "I suppose, since hanyou dislike being such, then yes it would be." Kagome nodded "So, when a hanyou is full demon, then...he is completely demon, even his..." "Yes. So if you conceived on that night, his demon seed mixed and created it's own hanyou child." "Hm...what night is that?" "The night of the winter new moon..." "Ah, be specific please. First winter new moon or..." "The first, for see he was born what is now, Christmas eve." "That is so cool. So, Ian is hanyou then, due to that night?" "It would seem so, yes." Kagome smiled "I'm glad...that Ian wasn't Naraku's." "When did you realize it?" "When he was born and I noticed the silvery-white hair and his ears...like Inuyasha's." "I see..." "Though honestly, I thought that he was yours..." "Yes, Naraku believed so as well..." "Naraku...he knows!" Kagome groaned "Great, now he's going to hold that over me!" "Kagome..." "He'll probably blackmail me into doing anything and everything for him!" "Kagome..." "God! What do I...mmm!" "Finally, you've ended you banter." Kagome blushed "For one, that louse will not be able to hold such a thing over your head, fore he will remain in the cellar until Inuyasha or I or both of us see fit to release him." Kagome sighed "Good...but that doesn't mean he can't tell Inuyasha if Inu goes down to growl at him; so to speak." "Hm...true...though hopefully Inuyasha is too in love with you to believe a word that thing says." Kagome nodded "Hopefully, but I highly doubt it." She said as they walked together.

"Inuyasha!" "Hm? What's wrong Shippo?" "There sounded like an explosion from the cellar!" "What! Damn! Naraku!" "Why do you even tolerate him? Isn't he your sworn enemy?" "Well..." "Why is he even allowed here?" "Ha...Naraku has been after Kagome since he attacked her back 400 years ago. Him staying here...is a way to keep him away from her and to supervise when he is around her." "Oh, that makes sense." The red haired boy said as he and Inuyasha hurried to the place of the explosion "Hm...no damage done, good. I do not need to have my head bit off, because of that shit in there!" "Yeah, and Sesshomaru would be happy to oblige biting your head off." "You're telling me."

"Yo! Naraku! Knock off the escape attempts! I heard what you were tossed in there for!" "Yes, however I know something about your lady love that you would more then likely want to know." "Oh really? Nah, I would rather not hear anything from you. You and her tricked me into believing that Kagome willingly fucked you! I don't listen to gossip any..." "Sesshomaru was her very first." Inuyasha's words stopped and he turned to Naraku's face "What did you say..." "Kagome was not virgin when I nor you had her." Inuyasha was frozen and thought, then remembered the intense kiss the two had shared the first night Kagome had come to the academy. "No...that's not...she wouldn't have..." "Inuyasha, Kagome is not as innocent as she's like for you to believe. She is the female version of...you. A two timing woman." Inuyasha glared at Naraku "Why should I believe anything you have to..." "The pup is hanyou right? If not yours, who else could have created a hanyou that looks like you with Kagome?" "..." "Take a moment to determine the conception date. Around the time she left..." Inuyasha smirked "You're off Naraku. Ian is my son. He carries my scent within his own." "...I see..." Inuyasha headed up the steps "You'd be wise to do research first Naraku, before you condemn."

"Kagome..." Inuyasha said as he spotted Kagome and Sesshomaru walking together; something about what Naraku had said was starting to make a bit of sense. "Hm? Inuyasha, hey...whats wrong?" "I...I need to ask you something...alone." He said sternly and she nodded "K, we'll talk more later Sesshomaru." "Yes, we will..." "Sesshomaru, Naraku tried to get out of his cell, do see that it is asshole proof." "Hm...how exactly did he try? I heard the kitsune say that he'd heard an explosion." "Yeah, he tried to blast through...whoa! Hey! I know what you're thinking and before you kill me, the mansion is fine! Nothing was touched in the way of the house!" Sesshomaru re-tracked his claws "There had better not be any damage to this house, fore if there is you will be the one dealt with. Till later Kagome." Kagome nodded slightly as the demon lord walked away. "So, what was it you'd like to speak to me abou..." "Did you, and I want the truth, did you...sleep with Sesshomaru...400 years ago?" Kagome's breath caught in her throat as they walked together.

"What do you mean?" "Just what I asked. Did you sleep with Sesshomaru 400 years ago; at all." Kagome was hesitant to say a word. "Then...it's true." Kagome sighed "Yes, it's true, but it was a life or death situation." "Hm? Explain." "You remember that time we'd gotten separated, due to the winter storm?" "Yeah, that was a pain in the ass of a night. The damn monk and slayer kept bugging me about where you were." "Well, that night, I'd found an old hut and was hiding out in it; till the storm passed. That's when I heard a sound in the night, that sounded like the wind, but was a howl." "Sesshomaru's howl?" "Mhm, I took a flashlight and ventured out into the snow storm, and soon came across him and his group, huddled in a cave. Rin was freezing so I had him bring her to the hut. The storm got worse and got colder and at one point I nearly passed out, due to the chill in my bones. Sesshomaru...he kept me awake, but even his constant waking me up began not to work, so...as a survival technique...we did the only thing we knew for sure would keep both of us warm." "I see..." "I swear, it was only for that purpose and nothing else." "Hm..." "Inuyasha..." Kagome gripped his hand and stopped walking, then wrapped her arms around him "I love you. No one in this world do I love more then you." Inuyasha sighed "Then soon after...Naraku raped you." "Mhm..." "You could have told me the real reason you were no longer a virgin...I may not have liked the idea, but I'd rather that then have you frozen dead." Kagome smiled "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you had to hear it from Naraku about what happened..." "You thought Ian was Sesshomaru's didn't you?" "Honestly, yes I did, but I am so, so happy that Ian is ours. Yours and mine." "Yeah, me too." Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her shoulder "Lets go see our little whelp, eh?" Kagome nodded "K...and don't call him a whelp." She said and tugged on a velvety ear. "Ow...okay I wont."


End file.
